Unexpected
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Inside for summary, rated M for rape and possibly other things, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**** Okay now I am basing this new story off of my other story ****My Life with a Baby ****but instead of The Nine Lives of Chloe King, it will be Big Time Rush. There will be changes, but I did take a few ideas from the story, but not a bunch. Hoping to update MLWAB soon and am doing my best to work through that writers block! ****

**The girl in the story description: **

**Name****: Vanessa Marie Henderson**

**She looks like this (http: / www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 42674904)**

**Summary****: 16 year old Vanessa Henderson just moved into the Palm Woods. She isn't planning on becoming a singer or an actress, but her Uncle is Gustavo Rocque. He is paying for her room there while she tries to accomplish her dream of becoming an ice skater, but that dream will be put on hold. On her first day, she meets the 4, 17 year old boys of Big Time Rush and they immediately click, but she's hiding a huge secret from them that she can only keep hidden for so long, she's pregnant. But she will eventually have to come clean, especially when one of the boys finds out, and she starts falling for one of them… and don't forget her baby- daddy lives there too.**

Chapter 1:

_*Vanessa's POV*_

**(She isn't showing yet, and just found out.)**

I walk into the lobby of the Palm Woods hotel carrying my duffle bag and rolling another suitcase. I shouldn't be carrying this much because of my condition, but I was alone so I couldn't do anything. I walk over to the front desk to see a middle aged chubby man apparently named Bitters'.

"Hello how can I help you?" The man says. His name obviously matches his personality.

"Hi I'm Vanessa, I'm checking in." I say, handing him the piece of paper Kelly mailed to me about a week ago after I got signed.

"Oh yes Mrs. Henderson. Welcome to the Palm Woods, your room is 2L. Just got on the elevator, go to the second floor and when you see the door that says 2L, you're there." He explained to me like I was a 5 year old.

"Okay, thanks."I say, taking the key and walking towards the elevator. I walk and wait until a pretty, olive skinned girl approaches me with a nice smile.

"Hi, you must be new." The girl says, holding her hand out to me.

I set my bag down and take it, smiling back at her "Yeah hi, I'm Vanessa."

"I'm Stephanie, nice to meet you. Do you need help?" She asks me sweetly.

"Um if you really don't mind, my back is killing me." I answer her, frowning a bit, feeling bad relying on a poor girl I just met to carry my bags like a butler.

"No it is no problem. Here I'll take the duffle." She takes it off the floor and stands next to me "So what room are you in?"

I look at my card "Um 2L"

"Oh okay I know where that is, come on." She says walking onto the now opened elevator, but when I hear yelling she holds her hand out and stops it from closing as 4 boys walk onto the same elevator and one kisses her.

"Hey Carlos, guys, how was the studio?" Stephanie asked them. I was in absolute shock, it was Big Time Rush. I was a huge fan of them, but not like one of those obsessive fan girls that scream and attack them when I see them, I just get speechless.

"It was good; Gustavo nearly killed us today with harmonies and dance steps. Oh who's this? Sorry, I didn't realize you were there." Carlos answered his girlfriend, I am guessing. I shake my head, saying it was okay as we step off the elevator.

"Thank you Stephanie, I can take it from here. You can go with them." I offer to her.

"No it's alright, I told you I would help you and I will." She replies back to me, not letting me grab the duffle bag out of her hands as her other is interlocked with Carlos'.

"Oh you're just moving in?" Logan asks me, as the others stop in front of their room and look at me.

"Um yeah, I just got here." I answer them. I look up and the first thing I see is a pair of olive green eyes staring back at me. I blush and look back down at the floor.

"Oh well since Stephanie is helping you, maybe when you finish you can come and meet us down at the pool?" Carlos asks me and her.

"Yeah babe, I would like that. What about you Vanessa?" She asks me with that bright smile. I start getting nervous because I am too scared to put on a bathing suit since I found out.

"Um sure, I would like that." I agree, "But I won't swim, I have a horrible fear of water. Accident when I was little." I lie; I can't believe I just lied to my favorite band.

"Oh it's alright; you can just come down and hang out then." Kendall says as they all smile at me.

"Okay, sure."

"Alright, well I am going to go and help her unpack so we will meet you down there in a little while." Stephanie says, kissing Carlos one last time and walking towards me. I wave to the guys who genuily return it and walk into their apartment as well as I.

We walk in and it looks beautiful,  
><strong>(Kitchen:<strong> **http: /www. vendoluzes. com/ 2011/ 06/ sample-image-apartment- kitchen- units/) (3****rd**** picture down)  
>(Bedroom: http: www. caoffice systems. net/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/04 / )  
>(Living Room: http: www. juvan design. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/05 )  
>(I know it is bigger then what the apartments are on the show, just bare with me please loll.)<strong>

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Stephanie says, looking around. I am in shock, as I stare around at everything.

"I know, Kelly told me it was nice, but she didn't tell me it was this nice." I say with a huge smile.

"Kelly? Kelly Wainwright?" Stephanie asks curiously.

"Um yeah, you know her?"

"Um yeah! That's where BTR records, Rocque Records."

I may be a huge fan of them, but I didn't know that "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, how do you know her?" She asks as we walk into my room and start unpacking.

"My Uncle is Gustavo Rocque." I say taking some hangers out of the closet and setting them on the bed for us to hang shirts on.

"Are you serious?" Stephanie asks, dropping the shirt she was hanging on the bed.

"Yupp" After that she was still in shock, but dropped the conversation.

"Girl I have to say, I love your clothes." Yeah, too bad I won't be able to fit into them soon.

"Thanks. You can borrow them sometime." I smile at her, hang a few shirts up in the closet and putting a few pairs of jeans and shorts in a dresser drawer.

"Um Vanessa?" Stephanie asks when I have my back turned to her putting some makeup, perfume and other accessories on the top of the dresser.

"Yeah, Stephanie?" I look at her in the mirror and see what she is holding.

"What's this for?" She holds it and opens it to see my name in it. I just met this girl and I think I just lost the first chance at a friend that I had.

"It's um, that's my baby book…" I shy down and look away from her, taking the book and shoving it under the bed.

"You're having a baby?"

"Yeah…" I start crying and sit down on my bed. I expect to hear the door shut and her walk away but all I feel is a pair of arms wrap around my, for now, petite frame.

"It's okay, don't cry."

"Why didn't you walk away like everyone else…?"

"What do you mean? I would never leave a friend in need like that." Stephanie says, pulling away from the hug and looking at me in the eyes.

"Really? You still want to be my friend, even if I am 16 and pregnant?"

"Of course, everyone makes mistakes. And if you are here alone, you're going to need someone's help." She tells me. "How far are you?"

"Um I think I'm about 3 weeks along." I answer, wiping my tears.

"That's why you're not showing." She says, as we continue putting stuff away. "Well, now you have a girlfriend to go out shopping with for baby clothes and nursery stuff and to go to your appointments with." I laugh and nod my head.

"Thank you Stephanie, you're the first one to be so supportive."

She looks at me with a look of understanding so I didn't have to explain how my parents kicked me out and my boyfriend dumped me.

"Who was the father anyways? Just out of curiosity?" Stephanie asked.

"Um…" I really hesitate to answer "It was Jett Stetson…"

"No way!"

"Yeah… He raped me."

**** Okay guys! First chapter! Let me know what you think and if you have ideas for this story, just PM me! I also need a name for the story so if you have an idea for that too, PM me that also! :]****

**Love you guys!**

**DarkenAngel;***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I look back up to Stephanie after my confession and see a look of shock on her face. "Are you kidding me?" She asked with her face going from shocked to anger. I shake my head and start crying again, damn hormones. She runs back to me and hugs me again. "It's okay. Come on, we can finish this later. Let's go down to the pool and meet the guys." I nod my head and I follow her out of my apartment and down to the pool. Before we step out of the lobby, I stop and see the one person I was absolutely dreading to see.

"Um Steph, I am going to go and grab a smoothie or something. I'll be right back." I say, slowly backing up.

"Wait, wh-" Before she finishes that question, she spotted him too and before I could react and stop her, she stormed out to the pool area and over to him and slapped him right across the face. I run after her but I was too late. The slap caught the attention of everyone at the pool, including Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall. Her boyfriend was the first to jump up and run over and grab Stephanie as she hit him again and yelled at Jett. Carlos picked her up and carried her away and over to where the other guys just were and still are. I stay in my spot until Jett makes eye contact with me. I turned around fast to get away but ran straight into the chest of Kendall, who immediately wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I noticed he was glaring at Jett also before we headed back over to where the guys and another girl where talking to Stephanie, trying to figure out what happened and calm her down. We walk over to her and she runs over to me and hugs me "I'm sorry!" She apologizes. I hug her back and then let go.

"Stephanie it's okay. It was sweet that you care enough to actually hit him." I smile at her as she returns it. She then grabs my hand and drags me away from Kendall and over to the other girl standing by Logan.

"Okay, Vanessa this is Camille, Logan's girlfriend. Camille this Vanessa, she just moved in like an hour ago." Stephanie introduces us. I smile and wave to her and she engulfs me in a hug.

"It's nice to meet you! What are you here for? You look an actress." Camille says, letting me go.

"Oh no, I'm not anything."

"Then why are you here?" James asks as Carlos hits him.

"My Uncle bought me a room here since my parents kicked me out" Stephanie puts a hand on my shoulder for support, knowing why they kicked me out. I smile at her and continue "I don't sing, dance, or act. Any of that, I'm a figure skater." I answer, turn to look at Kendall. I know he likes hockey and since I'm a figure skater, we both like spending time on the ice.

"Really? That's awesome! And were hockey players! You have to come to the rink with us sometime!" Carlos yells, getting excited.

"Yeah that would be fun."

"So who's your uncle? Must be rich to buy you a room here at the Palm Woods." Camille asked me, as I turn to Stephanie and she smirks already knowing the answer.

"It's um… Gustavo Rocque." I whisper looking at the guys of Big Time Rush as their faces go to smiles to looks of shock.

"Who?" They all yell at the same time at me, as Stephanie and I start laughing.

"Yeah, I know."

We end up hanging out all that day and the Carlos invites me and the other girls up to their apartment for dinner. We accepted and walked with them up to 2J where we were greeted by a young looking red head and a little girl who looked about 12 or 13. "Hey boys, Camille, Stephanie. Who is this?" The woman asks, pointing to me, and I am standing behind Kendall. He turns to faces me then moves me from behind him to the side of him.

"Mom, this is Vanessa. She just moved in today, Vanessa this is my mother." Kendall introduces us. He walks me over to her and I stick my hand out to her.

"Hello Mrs. Knight" I say politely.

"Oh sweetie, please. Call me Karen or Mama Knight, Mrs. Knight makes me sound old." She jokes turning back to the bowl where she is stirring salad in.

"Trust me ma'ma you do not look old at all." She smiles at me then looks at Kendall, who is now in the living room sitting on the orange couch. "Kendall, I like her. She is quite the charmer." She smiles at me then I make eye contact with Kendall again whose, piercing green eyes make my heart flutter and my knees weak.

Mama Knight opens to oven to check on what she is making and suddenly I become nauseas. "Stephanie…" I say, getting her attention. She turns to me and sees my holding my stomach and breathing heavily.

"Oh no" She whispers and pulls me to the bathroom. The second she closes and locks the door, I stuck my head in the toilet and threw up anything I ate that day. When I finished, Stephanie wetted down a wash cloth and started wiping my forehead

"Why do they call it morning sickness if it happens all the time of the day," I ask her. She laughs and shrugs her shoulder.

"I have no idea hun." We heard a knock on the door and then we heard Carlos.

"Hey, you okay in there?" He asks, worried lacing his voice.

"Yeah babe, were fine. Vanessa just ate something today that didn't settle well with her stomach." Stephanie says, getting up and opening to door so we could exit. I walk out and Mama Knight immediately runs over to me.

"Are you okay honey?" She asks putting a hand on my forehead.

I nod and smile at her. "Yeah Mama Knight, I'm fine. Just ate something that must not have settled with my stomach. I'll be okay."

We all sit down and eat. I didn't because Karen didn't want me to get sick again, and the stuff they were eating was stuff that made my stomach weak because of the pregnancy. They insisted I still stay with them, and I didn't have to eat if I didn't want to.

When we finished eating I was helping Mama Knight with the dishes, must to her protest I insisted because I didn't eat what she made and I felt bad. "So honey, how far along are you?" the mother of 2 whispered to me. I look at her confused and continue drying the dishes.

"Excuse me?" I ask her, putting a plate in the strainer.

She turns to me and looks down at me stomach "How far are you?"

I look at her shocked "I don't know what you are talking about?" I say and dry off another dish avoiding her eye contact.

"Oh sweetie, you can't lie to me. I had 2 kids, so I know morning sickness when I see it." Mama Knight says, turning off the water and looking back at me as I dried the last dish. I turn to her and start crying softly so I didn't gain the attention of anyone else. She wrapped her arms around me in comfort and I cried on her shoulder.

"I'm 3 weeks along." I whisper to her, tears staining my cheeks and her shirt. She wiped my cheeks and decided to walk me home.

"Boys and girls, I'm going to walk Vanessa home and make sure she is okay, she still isn't feeling that well. I'll be back in a minute." Mama Knight says to everyone sitting in the living room. They all look up and nod and say they hope I feel better. I wave to them and follow Mrs. Knight out the door. I lead her down the hall and to 2L. She was surprised with how close I lived to them. She follows me in and then follows me into my bedroom, where I bend down and take out my baby book that Stephanie had found earlier. I hand it to her and she opens it to see it isn't filled out yet. "Why haven't you started yet sweetie?" She asks, going for a pen and walking into the other room, sitting at the dining room table.

"I didn't know how to fill it out…" I shyly say.

"Well I will help you out now." She smiles and opens it again. We start filling it out, stuff like when I found out but when we came to when I was due and who the father was, I became nervous. "So who's the father?"

I look away, I don't want to tell her because I don't want her to judge me, but she seems extremely trustworthy and like she wouldn't judge me, so I tell her everything. When I finish, she hugs me tightly and leaves that line blank, next is when I was due "Anyways, when are you due?"

"I'm not sure; I haven't been to a doctor yet…" I tell her.

She looks back up in shock "Well we have to make you an appointment now don't we." She smiles. "And don't worry; I will go with you and Stephanie too." I return the smile and we continue filling out the book until it becomes late and she decides to head home.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Knight, I really appreciate this all and for you understanding…" She hugs me tightly

"Don't you worry, you like my daughter now so don't you be scared of coming to me with anything." Then she walks back to her apartment and I watch some TV and eat an apple, then head to bed. 

A month flew by and everything was normal, well as normal as it could get. A few days after Mama Knight found out she took me to the doctors and me, her and Stephanie got to hear the heartbeat, and I got a sonogram picture of the baby. Later on that night Stephanie and I put the picture in the baby book. As for anything else, I attended school with the guys, sometimes would go with them and watch them record. They still didn't know I was pregnant, and I because I was so skinny, I was already starting to get a tiny bump in my lower abdomen. Stephanie and I also decided to make another scrapbook filled with pictures of my belly on the same day every month. It was her idea, but I liked it and decided to do it. I decided to start wearing slightly baggy shirts and lucky I could still fit into my jeans so that wasn't an issue…yet.

**(The picture she took for her monthly picture is this one: http: / pregnancy. about. com/ od/ trimesterguide / ig/ 1st-Trimester-Belly-Gallery/4-Weeks-2nd-Pregnancy.) **

Today though was Saturday and Stephanie and I were hanging out in her room for a little while until we decided to go down to the pool when the guys were done with the studio. Right now we were sitting on this couch with the TV on talking about my belly and the baby.

"So your next appointment is coming up next week, you excited?" She asks, feeling my little bare bump as I giggle.

"Yeah, I am. I get another picture and I get to see it move around. I didn't think I would be saying this a month ago, but with all this support from you and Mama Knight, I am really excited to have this baby." I smile, putting a hand on my belly too.

"So are you going to tell the guys?" She asks me, her smile going down a bit.

"I don't know, I had been thinking about it because there is only a little bit more time before I really start showing. I just don't want them to hate me and judge me."

"I think we should, today. When they get back here from the studio, we should sit them down and show them the baby book and the scrapbook. They wouldn't do that to you, their respectable guys who will kick Jett's ass for this. And I know Kendall likes you so you should tell them…"

"Okay, we will tell them today."


	3. Chapter 3

**** I still don't have a titled for this story so if you all can help me with that by sending me a suggestion in a PM please! ****

Chapter 3:

We were waiting for the guys to return when Stephanie's phone rang "Hey baby. Yeah I'm just hanging out with Vanessa, what's up? Oh alright, yeah we'll be down in a minute. Okay bye." She hangs up "Okay that was Carlos. They're back and are down at the pool, and asked if we wanted to come down and hang out for a bit. Guess the confession will have to wait." We get ready and start walking down the stairs, when one of the Jennifer's were walking down and pushed me and Stephanie out of their way. Stephanie didn't fall, she grabbed the railing because she was walking on that side and I was walking by her side, she I ended up falling. "Vanessa!" That was the last thing I heard before it went dark.

_*Stephanie's POV*_

I grabbed onto the railing and tried to reach out for Vanessa but I couldn't get the length to catch her in time before she fell down the stairs. I let go and run down after her "Vanessa!" I yell, pulling my phone out and calling 911. I run out to the pool and see the guys laughing sitting in their usual lounge chairs. "Guys I need your help moving Vanessa!"

They all get up "What do you mean carry Vanessa?" Kendall asks, rushing over to me.

I run over to where she is and they follow me "The Jennifer's weren't watching where they were going and knocked into both of us, but I grabbed the railing and she fell. I tried to grab her but I couldn't reach her. I already called 911 but I need someone to carry her out to them!" Kendall quickly grabbed her bridal style and carried her outside to wait. They showed up not even minutes later. "Please be careful with her, she's pregnant!" I yell, they nod their heads and take off after informing me of what hospital she would be at. I turn over to the guys, who now have shocked looks on their face.

"She's what?" James turns to me. I hit realization that they heard me, and look down.

"We were going to tell you, she just didn't know how… Come on let's get Mrs. Knight and get to the hospital." Kendall turns away from everyone and calls his mom, telling her everything that happened.

"Alright, she said she will meet us there and for us to take the BTR mobile." Kendall says, as we all run to the car and Logan speeds there, not caring about the law, just about finding out about how our new friends was doing, and her baby.

_*Vanessa's POV*_

I began to wake up and I heard voices and whispers, I began to open my eyes slightly. When I get them opened, I see everyone scattered around the room in their own conversations. I glance over and realize no one has notice me wake up. I see Kendall drinking a milkshake he must have gotten from the cafeteria as he talks to his mom. I look at him then says "Hey you gonna share that?" He turns to me along with his mom and sees me awake.

"Vanessa," He sets the drink down and comes over to me "How are you doing?" He asked me, as everyone else dashes to me also, hearing Kendall say my name.

"Hey Vanessa, how are you doing?" Stephanie asks, grabbing my hand and helping me sit up. Realization hits me then and I grab my stomach.

"Stephanie is the baby okay!" I clutch my gown as stare into her brown eyes as tears threaten to fall from mine.

She smiles "the baby great Nessa, its fine." I sigh in relief. I then look at the guys and frown again.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you, Stephanie found my book when she was helping me unpack and Mrs. Knight figured it out…" The tears threatening to fall again.

"It's okay Vanessa, we understand. That's not something you tell someone after just meeting them." James smiles and sits down near the window.

"But who's the father?" Carlos asks, innocently. I look over at Stephanie and Mrs. Knight in fright. She nods her head and I tell them everything. When I finish, my face has tears streaming down them and Kendall looks so mad, stem could shoot out of his ears. He gets up to storm out, but James and Logan grabbed him, knowing he was going to go after Jett. I reach out and grab Kendall also

"No Kendall, it's okay! Don't do anything stupid…" I whisper when he turns to me after I grab his arm. He smiles sadly at me and sits at the edge of the bed, but I can tell he is still steaming mad, as are the others.

"Sorry Vanessa, I just don't have the best history with Jett and I have never felt more hatred or anger against him before, even when he was the guy Jo was cheating with." I look at Kendall confused "I'll explain another time, not now." I nod my head in understanding.

We all made random conversation until my doctor came in the room "Oh Vanessa, your awake" I smile and nod as she continues "Okay well we reviewed your body and your baby and you are both perfectly healthy so you're free to go whenever you're ready"

"Okay, thank you so much" We discharged me and headed back to the Palm Woods. When we got to their room, they wouldn't let me in.

"What's wrong?" I ask them confused to why they weren't letting me go in.

Carlos smirked at me as did the others "We want to see the books that Stephanie talked about, both of them." I turn and we all head to my room. They sit on the couch as I walk into my room and grab the books before coming back out and handing the baby bump one to Kendall for him and James to look at and the other to Logan for him and Carlos to look at. I stand watching them view the books with interest. Kendall looks up at me as James views the only 2 pictures in the book and Kendall pats his knee for me to sit on so I don't have to stand. I take him up on his offer and his arm steady's me around my waist and look at the pictures with James and him.

"Wow Vanessa, these are amazing" Logan says, looking at the only thing I have in the baby book right now and that's sonograms. I smile looking over at them, as we trade books. Kendall and James look at the 2 sonograms I have with smiles as I do the same. I was glad they were okay with this so now I don't have to hide it around them anymore.

**Read and Review! ;]**


	4. Chapter 4

**** Still need a title for this story so if you could please help me out! Love you all Anyways, here is the next chapter! ****

_~4 months later~_

_*Vanessa's POV*_

I was sitting in 2J with the guys, Stephanie, Camille, Mama Knight and Katie watching Carlos and James play video games as Logan cuddled with Camille watching them too. I was sitting next to Kendall watching them also. Over the last few months after I told the guys, things had gotten so much easier for me. I didn't have to hide anymore and they come with me to appointments (Kendall mostly, but I don't mind it). After I told the guys the truth, my feelings for Kendall had gotten stronger. They were all really supportive and sweet about it, talking all the time about how they couldn't wait for it to be born so they have someone to spoil and take out with them on TV to show off how adorable it would be. They are insane I know.

Right now though, I was sitting on the couch in between Kendall and Stephanie, filling in the scrap book and baby book. The baby book was first so I took my sonogram picture from last month and slid it through the slides on the corner of the paper. I filled in the paragraph underneath the picture and before I could close it, Kendall took it and started writing. I looked at him confused then at Stephanie, who smiled as he shut the book and set it on the table, where Camille took it and started looking through it. I decided I would read it later and picked up the other scrap book filled with pictures of my bump every month. We haven't done one yet this month, but we are today so I took the one from last month that I forgot to put in there and glued it in. I saw Kendall smile and watch me as I attached it to the paper.

Mama Knight then started speaking from the kitchen "Okay boys, lunch it ready!" James and Carlos shut the game off and ran to their seats at the table as everyone else followed laughing at them. I sat down next to Kendall and Mama Knight, who sat at the head of the table. We all started eating and Mama Knight brought up at baby "So Vanessa" She said, gaining my attention "What time is your appointment today sweetie?"

I set my sandwich down on the plate noticing everyone was paying attention "Um 3:30"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry I can't go. Katie has a doctor's appointment at that same time." Mama Knight apologizes.

"It's alright Mama Knight" I smile.

"Yeah mom don't worry, I'll go again" Kendall smiles at me then his mom.

"Alright thanks honey." She grabs hers and Katie's plates before grabbing her keys and purse "But we are going to get going now because I have to go to the store first. See you later" She leaves us with her classic mother smile as we all continue eating. I rest a hand on my belly, which is now showing, I can't really hide it unless I wear one of Kendall's hoodies. But everyone already knows at the Palm Woods so I don't bother unless I'm cold.

When I get up to clean my dishes I feel a hard punt to my stomach "Ouch!" I lean down and place another hand on my stomach as everyone jumps from their seats and rush towards me.

"Are you alright Vanessa?" They all ask at the same time. The punting keeps happening repeatedly and I realized what it was so I smile. "What is it?" Kendall says, with concern flooding his green eyes. I smile wider and grab his hand, setting it on where the punting was happening. Everyone, including Kendall looks confused. Kendall's face then contorts from confusion to shock.

"Is that…" He starts as I nod with a wide smile.

"What is it?" Carlos asks, like I know everyone else is too.

"The baby's kicking" Kendall says, smiling too. Everyone smiles and starts asking if they can feel too. "I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed for the appointment." I nod and grab Carlos' hands so he can feel. I kiss Kendall's cheek and let him walk away to his room.

_*An hour later*_

Kendall and I were now waiting in the waiting room. I was rubbing my baby belly from above the hoodie I was wearing that belonged to Kendall. I wince making Kendall look up at me from his iPhone "What's wrong?"

I look at him and see more concern in his eyes "Oh nothing, just kicking again" He moves his hand over to the bump and feels her, making it kick even more "Okay, apparently it likes you" He laughs and we lock eyes, feeling some type of connection. I don't know if it's just me that feels it, but I really hope it isn't. We keep our eyes locked until the doctor calls us in.

I sit down on the table thing and Kendall sits in a chair next to me, and the doctor rolls in the ultrasound machine and sits down next to me on the other side "So Vanessa, how are you feeling lately? Your 5 months now right?"

I smile "Yes ma'ma and I am feeling good. The baby just started kicking today"

"Well just on time too and since you are 5 months, we might be able to tell you the gender today, if you choose of course." I start beaming and I look over at Kendall, who has a wide smile also.

"Yes of course"

"Okay, well let's get started then" The doctor smiles and turns the machine on.

I lie back and lift my shirt up, revealing my stomach. She puts the gel on my stomach and I turn back and look at Kendall and begin to blush when I see his eyes on my bulging belly. It's not the first time he has seen my stomach, but I still get self conscious when anyone looks, especially him. The doctor starts moving the censor around and suddenly the baby appears on the screen. Kendall's eyes go from the belly to the monitor and I see him smile and stand up, moving over to me side and grabbing my hand. I turn my gaze from him to the monitor also. Soon she turns to us and smiles "Well Vanessa, congratulations. You are the mother of a baby girl"

Tears start rolling down my cheeks and the doctor shuts the machine off and turns to Kendall and I. "Would you like a sonogram?" The doctor asked. Kendall nodded for me since I was crying into his shirt. The doctor smiled and walked out of the room to get us the picture.

When we walk back into 2J, Mama Knight is baking in the kitchen; Camille and Stephanie are hanging out in the living room with Carlos, James and Logan as they played video games and Katie is nowhere in sight. When the door closes, it gains everyone's attention. Stephanie, Camille and Mama Knight run over to us immediately as the door closes.

"Oh my god how was it?" Camille asked excitedly, as the other guys got up and walked over to us. I handed them the picture and smiled brightly.

"Aww" Chorused throughout the room as they took the picture and looked at it. A few hours later we all sit down for dinner, the girls decided to join us.

"So Vanessa how was the appointment today?" Mama Knight asked, making casual conversation. I glance over at Kendall, who smiles brightly also.

"Um it was good, she said I was about 5 months along and" I whispered the next part "she told us the sex of the baby"

Mama Knight dropped her fork and everyone stopped eating "I'm sorry, what?"

"The doctor told us the sex today mom" Kendall answered for me again.

"Oh my gosh, well what was it? What are you having sweetie?" Everyone else at the table was glancing at us, also curious.

"It's a girl" I answer, smiling at Kendall then to Mama Knight and Stephanie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The months flew by and before I knew it, I was almost towards the end of my pregnancy. It had all flown by so fast and I couldn't believe that in about 7 weeks I would be a mother. I was so excited and the guys and Camille and Stephanie knew it. There was no longer hiding my pregnancy, my belly now stood out like a sore thumb, no matter what hoodie I wore so I would occasionally not wear one and just a t- shirt. Right now I was sitting in 2J, having breakfast was the guys, Mama Knight, Katie, Camille and Stephanie before we had to go and take our final for school. We were taking out final exam before summer vacation and I was so happy. We had one more class after this, but it would be a party Mrs. Collins informed us a few classes ago.

Through all of the guys, I am close to all of them, but I have to say I am closer to Kendall. Ever since we found out the sex of the baby together, it had seemed like we had a bond like no other. And what he wrote in the book was so sweet. He wrote _'Even though I am not your daddy, I love you and always will'. _I never brought it up to him, but I thought it was the cutest thing. I think he is trying to be better with the baby because Jett did this to me and he can't stand Jett and he finally told me why a few weeks ago after so long. I understood and was there for him and it seemed we had also bonded over that too. Being hurt by Jett.

"So are you excited for summer Vanessa?" Mama Knight asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes I am, my baby will be born soon." I cheered and touched my stomach before continuing on my breakfast.

"I couldn't be more excited to finally meet her!" Stephanie said with a giant smile. Everyone nodded in agreement "Wait, how far are you now? 32 weeks right?"

"Yupp, just 7 or 8 more weeks to go" I smiled

We all continued our breakfast with random conversation until it was time to go. Kendall helped me stand up and brought my dishes in the kitchen, against my protest of course. And when we went to leave he grabbed my bag and carried it for me **(http: /www. polyvore .com/ cgi/ set? id= 44828378). **"Kendall you don't have to do that"

James then cut in "Yes he can, we don't need you heavy lifting right now or doing anything that could harm our niece"

"But-"

"No buts!" They all said to me at the same time. I pouted and we made our way to the classroom and took our seats as Mrs. Collins passed out the test. When she set mine on the desk, I started feeling a slit pain in my lower abdomen, but I ignored it and began my test thinking it was just practice contractions. The doctor warned me they would happen towards the end and they should only last about 15 minutes.

An hour into the test, the pain kept getting increasingly worse. I squirmed in my seat, but not enough to cause myself attention. After about another 30 minutes, it got to bad so I got up and grabbed my unfinished test and walked to Mrs. Collins desk "Excuse me Mrs. Collins?"

She looks up from grading "Yes Vanessa?" she smiles.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I turn and see the guys and Camille and Stephanie with their eyes on me and when I turned to them they looked back down and continued.

She stood up and we walked to the corner of the room so no one could hear our conversation "What is it sweetie?"

"What does it mean if I keep getting horrible pains in my lower abdomen?" I ask her, clutching my lower belly.

She looks at my belly then back into my eyes "How long has this been happening honey?"

"Since you handed out the test. I thought they were just Braxton Hicks but I am starting to thing I am wrong, but I am not due for another 7 weeks" I wipe the tears from my eyes and clutch my belly as another pain shot through my spine and belly.

Her eyes widen in surprise "Oh my… um sweetie don't worry about the test, just we need to get you to the hospital. Go to Mrs. Knight and have her drive you. You are in labor honey" she whispers and leads me to the door. I grab my bag and dodge into the lobby dialing Mama Knight's number.

"Hello? She answers sweetly.

"Mama Knight" I cry

"Vanessa? Is everything okay?" She asks panicky.

"No, Mrs. Collins thinks I might be in labor. I need to go to the hospital; I am not due for another 7 weeks!" I cry even more, pacing because sitting hurts too much.

"Oh my dear, okay honey I am coming down right now alright!" She hangs up and before I knew it she was running towards me and ushering me towards her van and speeding off to the hospital.

_*Kendall's POV*_

The guys and I look on worried as we see Mrs. Collins usher Vanessa out of the room with a look of panic on her face. She returns to her desk and I quickly finish my test and rush to her desk. She takes it and looks at me with a smile "You can go Kendall, Vanessa needs you right now"

"Is she alright?" I ask concerned.

"She is having her baby honey so you might want to tell your friends and get going to make it" She says with a small smile.

"But she isn't due yet" I whisper in panic.

"I know that's why she needs you"

I thank her and rush over to my friends to grab my stuff and since we all sit in our own little huddle it was easy to tell them without anyone else hearing "Vanessa's in labor; finish your test and come meet me at the car fast! Mrs. Collin's already said we could go" I say once I have their attention. Their faces turn to shock and they start scribbling down random answers and they all run up to Mrs. Collins and hand her the tests before all of us dash out of the room, surprisingly silent. We all rush to the hospital and run into the lobby and up to the front desk "Excuse me what room is Vanessa Henderson in?" We all ask at the same time.

"Are you family?" She looks up at us with an eyebrow raised.

The guys all say there her brothers and they girl say her sisters and then she looks at me with a glare "I'm the father" I tell her with a straight face.

"Last door down the hall to your left" She looks back down to her paper work and we dash down the hall and open the door to see Vanessa on her side, crying in pain into her hand. I run over to her first and grab her hand and everyone just scattered around the room, watching hopelessly, knowing there was nothing we could do.

"Vanessa, why didn't you say anything?" I ask her, clutching her hand for comfort.

"I thought they were just practice contractions" She cried. The contraction soon ended and she was calm again.

_*4 Hours Later*_

We were all beginning to get anxious as the contractions began to get closer. I was sitting with the guys in the cafeteria as the girls and my mom stayed with Vanessa while the doctor checked her.

"So am I the only one that is excited for this?" Carlos said, jumping in his seat, causing us all to chuckle.

"No, you're not Carlos. You're just the only one being so obvious about it" James laughed, grabbing Carlos' shoulder and forcing him to sit down.

"Man, can you believe that it's been 8 months already we've known her. I feel like I have known her my whole life." Logan said.

"I know it's crazy" I said, looking at how red my hand was from Vanessa squeezing it.

Suddenly, Camille came storming in and running over to us, out of breath. "Camille, what's wrong?" Logan said, as all of us stood up in a panic.

"Shh- she's already. It's time!" She yells. Our jaws drop and all of us break into a sprint on the way back to her room, leaving whatever food we had before on the table. We all dart into the room and she immediately reaches for my hand. James grabs one of her legs and my mom grabs the other. Logan and Carlos and Camille go on the opposite side on me and grab her other hand as Stephanie stands by Carlos' side.

After about 15 minutes of pushing, Vanessa looks over at me with tears coming out of her eyes "Kendall, I can't do this…" She cries.

I kiss her forehead and put a light hand on her stomach "Yes you can Nessa, you have carried her for 9 months and we are all ready to meet her. Please do this for her and for all of us" She shakes her head and cries more "Fine, do this for her and for me. I know you want to meet her and become a mother; we all want to meet her and can't wait to help and raise her. Please Nessa, come on push. One more time"

"Okay Vanessa, I can see her, one more push and you have your own little family!" The doctor says with an encouraging smile. All of us look on as Vanessa throws her head back and lets out a quick scream, and soon the room was filled with shrilling little cries of a beautiful baby girl.

**Okay so I finally have a name for the story thanks to ****BellaLuna2369**** and it is Unexpected! Thanks so much girl! And now I need your help again, I need help picking a name for Vanessa's baby girl! And if you have anything you want to see just Message me and I'll credit you for it! Thanks!;***


	6. Chapter 6

**Going for a third update in a day! =)**

Chapter 6:

As the cries echoed throughout the room, I began to cry into Stephanie's arms as they set the baby on my lower stomach. They handed her to me before taking her for cleaning and checking. Stephanie engulfs me in a hug before jumping to Carlos. Kendall and the others also engulf me in a hug as I continue to cry. "You did so good sweetie!" Mama Knight smiled before exiting to see go home and check on Katie. We all stayed in the room until the door opened and the nurse walked in with my baby girl wrapped in a pink hospital blanket.

_~Kendall's POV~_

I watch as the nurse handed the baby to Vanessa, who had tears falling down her face. "Welcome to the world baby girl, I love you so much."

"I'm sorry Vanessa, but we need the birth certificate filled out." The nurse gently said, smiling at the beautiful girl holding her daughter.

"Okay, um Kendall can you take her?" I gently take the newborn out of Vanessa's arms and hold her how Stephanie showed me.

"What are you going to name her Vanessa?" I smile at her as I look down at the baby, whose tiny hand is gripping my pointer finger.

"Madison Rose Henderson" She writes on the paper. She fills it out and I notice that she has stopped writing and is now staring.

"What's wrong?" I hand the baby to Stephanie and look at the sheet. She stopped at the baby's father's name.

"I don't know what to put" She frowns.

I take the pen and write my name down on the paper "I take full responsibility for that little girl" She smiles at me and then looks over to the little girl that is now in Logan's arms.

"I couldn't be more grateful Kendall"

I smile at her as she continues filling it out.

_~The Next Day~_

The next day, it was time to take the baby girl home. My mom picked us up and the guys and I spent all day at Vanessa's apartment with her and the baby, helping her get organized and used to everything. We even babysat so Vanessa could get some sleep. Soon enough it was 9 o'clock and Vanessa was getting ready to put Madison down for the night. As we all walked to the door, Vanessa stopped me and pulled me back towards her "Could you stay with me for the night? I mean I know you have school and rehearsal in the morning but I just could use the help for just one night."

"My name is on the birth certificate, I'll be here whenever you want me here." I walk over to the baby that is lying on the floor on a few scattered blankets and pick her up gently, supporting her head. I hand her to Vanessa before leaving to grab some clothes from my apartment. I walk in and inform them I am staying with Vanessa for the night. I grab my nessecaties before taking off back to Vanessa's.

When I got back Madison was wailing and Vanessa was crying in the corner of the room. I took Vanessa into the living room and laid her down before going back into Madison's room and changing her diaper. I walked back into Vanessa's room to see her lying down "What happened Nessa?"

"She wouldn't stop crying no matter what I did. I rocked her and tried to feed her but nothing worked. Then I started thinking I was a terrible mother and I just put her down and I started to cry. Kendall, I can't do this…I am not ready to be a mom." Vanessa cried and snuggled up to me.

"No Nessa, you are ready to be a mom. You just had some trouble since it's your first night home with her, it was her diaper. She's okay now. You will get the hang of it eventually. You are a great mom you just had a little difficulty. You carried her for 9 months, you are already a great mother. If Maddy needs anything I'll help you from this day forward."

"Thanks Kendall, I don't know what I would have done without you the last 10 months." Vanessa smiled as she put her face into my neck. We lay down awake for what felt like an hour, and Vanessa also got up a hundred times within that hour, to make sure Maddy was breathing. She thought she was a bad mom but clearly she wasn't and we were almost asleep when Maddy began crying.

"You go to sleep and I'll see what's wrong." Vanessa told me. I groggily went to bed and five minutes later she joined me.

"She just needed to be changed again, that's all." I nodded and wrapped my arms around her so her head was buried in my neck. I kissed her temple.

"You aren't a bad mom at all."


End file.
